<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merle's Scars by Priestess27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157538">Merle's Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27'>Priestess27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daryl actaully defends Merle for once, F/M, Merle Dixon Being Merle Dixon, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Merle Dixon Lives, Rick Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>All my stories that are on my old account will be reposted here.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merle Dixon/Maggie Greene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All my stories that are on my old account will be reposted here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><p>Merle sat in his cell while Carol collected his and Daryl's dirty clothes. She smirked at him, motioning for the shirt he was wearing. Grumbling, Merle pulled it off just as Maggie walked into the cell block. They spun around, hearing her horrified gasp. Merle looked confused. Maggie was staring at Merle's chest. Thejagged scars an what looked like knife cuts had Maggie gasping as tears formed in her eyes. She ran, Carol calling out to her as Merle quickly put on a clean shirt.</p><p>Maggie ran straight to her sister, who was with Daryl. Maggie fell against Daryl, sobbing. Daryl looked to Bethfor help, who shrugged. Daryl rubbed her back and asked what happened. Maggie sobbed out Merle's name and something Daryl couldn't make out. The rest of the group soon surrounded them except Carol and Merle.</p><p>Merle shrugged on his wife beater and frowned atCarol. "What's wrong, mouse?" he asked.</p><p>"I think Maggie saw your daddy's handiwork," she whispered.</p><p>Merle cursed under his breath. "Women, so emotional," he tried to joke. Carol lightly smacked his arm.</p><p>Rick looked at Maggie and knelt in front of her. "What did Merle do? Did he touch you, hurt you?" Rick asked ignoring Daryl's hateful glare.</p><p>Maggie lifted her head, her eyes red, her face tear-stained. "No! He … I saw him with Carol. He wasn't wearing a shirt ..." she said causing Daryl to stiffen. So, that's what hurt her. She saw Merle's scars, Daryl thought. Maggie moved, sitting up and looked at Rick.</p><p>"That's no reason to cry ... what did you see?" Sasha asked as Rosita and Abraham looked on.</p><p>Merle walked out of his cell, heading to where he saw Maggie run off to. Walking closer, he heard Sasha ask her what she saw.</p><p>She saw the scars on my chest," he rasped out. Everyone spun around to look at him.</p><p>Rick stood glaring. "You touched her!" he growled, moving towards Merle, only to be stopped byDaryl's tight grip on his arm.</p><p>Maggie looked at Rick, disgusted. "No, I saw his scars there all over his chest," she whispered.</p><p>Merle looked at her softly. "Don't pity me sugar. Don't need it," Merle snarled.</p><p>Maggie stood and walked to him. "I forgive you," she said and then yanked his head to her crushing his lips to hers. Merle dixon lifted her up and slammed her back against the wall. Once he set her down, Maggie looked at Rick "There ... now he touched me!" she snapped, causing Daryl to try and stifle a laugh.</p><p>The next day, things between Rick and Merle were still pretty tense. Merle was staying clear of the cell block, not wanting any part of Rick's group at all. Maggie and Glenn were fighting due to the kiss Maggie gave merle. Frankly, she was pretty shocked at herself. All she knew was she didn't want him to be accused of something he hadn't done. So, for the remainder of the day, Maggie stayed clear of MerleDixon. She chose to spend her time with Beth, and itwas almost night fall when she bumped into Merle. Merle just grunted waiting for her to speak.</p><p>Hi, Merle," Maggie said, looking down at the floor. Anywhere but at the man she hated.</p><p>Merle grunted again before replying. "Hey, sugar," he grunted before quickly moving away from her.</p><p>The next morning, Carol was in the cell block with Daryl and Glenn. They were getting ready to go on a runfor more supplies. Daryl was having a little tiff, not wanting to leave Merle at the prison alone. After whathad happened with Maggie, Daryl wanted to keep acloser eye on his brother. Merle, on the other hand, was having none of that. He didn't feel like havingDaryl watch his every move because the farmer's daughter decided to plant a kiss on him, But Rick didn't want him near Maggie, so he ended up having to go. Snarling to himself, Merle headed out to get ready to go.</p><p>Stomping to his cell, Merle cursed, seeing Maggie sitting on his cot. "What ya want, gal, gonna getme killed," he snarled at her as he watched her stand.</p><p>Maggie stood, hugging herself. "Just to talk … I swear. Merle, I'm sorry for kissing you. It was wrong and it won't happen again," She said looking at him. Merle just stood there, arms crossed defensively over his chest. "Yeah, good. Look girly I gotta get ready fer a run so I'll talk to ya when we get back," Merle drawled out, not really in the mood for this talking shit. He let her move passed him, watching until she was out of sight, then he started getting ready.</p><p>*twd*</p><p>Merle headed down to the prison yard where Daryl,Glenn and Michonne waited for him. Jogging over to his brother, Merle slapped his back lightly in greeting before they all piled into the car. Glenn decided to drive while the Dixons sat in the back. They headed to the store where Merle had first found Glenn andMaggie. Stopping the car, Glenn got out first, followed by the rest. "What're we here fer again?" Merle asked, breaking the silence between them. Glenn glared at Merle, refusing to answer.</p><p>Daryl rolled his eyes. "Judith needs formula and we need better food, so start moving, Merle!" Daryl growled, pushing Merle towards the store. Merle cursed under his breath about being pushed around but said nothing. Moving into the store, Daryl stayed close to Merle while Glenn and Michonne went towards the other end.</p><p>Merle looked at the food, just throwing whatever he saw into the cart. Daryl was doing the same on the other end. Moving toward another aisle, Daryl tossed a variety of over the counter medications into the cart. Merle came over with an arm full of candy, grinning like a fool at Daryl. "What's wrong, Darylena?" Merle laughed.</p><p>Daryl just shook his head at the nickname and finished. "So, what took ya so long getting to the yard?" Daryl asked as they moved to another shelf.</p><p>Merle looked at him, frowning. "I didn't take that long!" Merle snapped getting defensive .</p><p>Daryl smirked. "Yeah, ya did," Daryl said matter of factly.</p><p>Merle grunted before speaking. "Maggie wanted ta talk. Told 'er I'd talk when we got back," Merle said quietlyas they met up with Glenn and Michonne.</p><p>Soon they left the store, putting everything in the trunk. Merle was getting antsy. It was too quiet for him. No sign of walkers or the governor. Merle shut the trunk as Daryl got into the car. "Let's go; it's creepy quiet!" Merle said, sliding into the back seat. Glenn took off, driving back towards the prison.</p><p>Driving to the prison was quiet. not that Daryl didn't like it, but it was <em>too </em>quiet. "That was weird, huh? No walkers anywhere." Daryl murmured, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Yeah ... way too quiet fer my liking," Merle said, nudging Daryl's shoulder. Daryl frowned at Merle, but said nothing.</p><p>Michonne however did not. "Too quiet for you, Dixon? No way," she joked.</p><p>Merle flipped her off, laughing. " Nah, it was. That area is what Philip calls the red zone. It was deserted though. Way too quiet," he muttered.</p><p>Glenn was listening as he drove. "Do you think he's collecting them again?" Glenn asked.</p><p>Merle looked up, meeting Glenn's troubled eyes in the rearview mirror. "Could be, never know with him."</p><p>When they got back, it was almost dusk, so they quickly got everything inside before it got too dark to see. Merle headed straight for his cell, wanting to be alone. He fell onto his cot, falling asleep almost instantly. Maggie went looking for glenn.</p><p>*twd*</p><p>She found him in his cell, sitting on the cot they shared . Walking in, she leaned against the doorway. "Can we talk?" she asked.</p><p>Glenn looked up at her, sighing. "Yeah, but let me gofirst. You kissed merle, out of the blue, in front of me. I know it was partly to get back at Rick for accusing him of hurting you. But it hurt <em>me </em>and I don't know if I can forgive you," Glenn said sitting down looking at her. Glenn took a deep breath as tears fell from Maggie's eyes.</p><p>"Glenn … I ... I," she started, but glenn stopped her with a wave of his hand.</p><p>"This is what I want us to do. I want you to answer me truthfully. Did you enjoy the kiss?" he asked.</p><p>Maggie sat still, looking at the floor. Had she enjoyed Merle's kiss? Granted, she'd kissed him first, but he <em>had </em>kissed her back. Shifting through her thoughts, she knew the answer. Yes, she had; she couldn't get the kiss out of her head. Looking up atGlenn, Maggie breathed deeply before answering. "Yes, I did," she whispered. Looking at him. Glenn nodded, sighing.</p><p>"Okay, I'm not mad. I'm hurt and upset. I think you need to sort out your feelings for Merle which seem to be growing," Glenn said touching her hand. "We rushed into this when we first met because we had no other options." Maggie nodded. They had rushed things. She smiled at him. "Promise you'll take it slow with Merle, don't rush," Glenn finished, proud of himself for taking this so easy. Frankly, he hated Merle fucking Dixon, but they needed to see other people to see if they were meant to be, as it were.</p><p>The next couple of weeks seemed like a blur to Maggie. She stayed in her cell mostly, still adjusting to her break up with Glenn. Sighing, she laid back on the cot. Sorting through her thoughts were hard. Her feelings for Merle were confusing. He was sexist, racist and a complete asshole at times.</p><p>The only person Merle seemed to care for was Daryl. Thinking back to when she kissed him after she'd seenhis scars, she felt sadness at the hard life he musthave had, but what good would that do? He hated people pitying him. As she laid there thinking, she tried to come up with why she was so suddenly attracted to him. Growling in frustration, Maggie sat up. "Guess I'll just have to be friends and see where it goes," she thought aloud. So she stood up and headed off to find the eldest Dixon.</p><p>Merle was cleaning his guns when glenn approached him and took a seat in front of Merle. Glenn sighed, breathing in and out. "I wanted to talk to you," hesneered at the redneck.</p><p>Merle shrugged at him. "Alrighty, start talking," Merle drawled without looking up, still cleaning the guns.</p><p>"Okay, first off ... you kissed my girlfriend! You beat the crap outta me!" Glenn snapped listing off all of Merle's offenses.</p><p>Merle just shrugged again. "Yeah, I did. You wouldn't tell me where Daryl was. So, I kicked yer ass. But I didn't touch lil' Bo Peep. She kissed <em>m</em><em>e</em> and I don't know why nor do I really give a shit. I'm here for Daryl!" Merlehissed, looking up at Glenn.</p><p>Glenn nodded. "I'm sorry for my part in leaving you on the roof," Glenn whispered.</p><p>Merle glared. "Yeah, I'm sure ya are. Look, I was high so I deserved it . But I didn't deserve being left!" Merle snarled. Glenn nodded, knowing they all needed to apologize to Merle.</p><p>Merle set the guns aside and looked at Glenn again. "Okay," Merle said. Glenn moved to stand, leaving the man alone.</p><p>*twd*</p><p>The next day, Maggie was finally able to find Merle. He was with Daryl working on his bike or rather Daryl was working and merle was playing referee. Merle would snap if Daryl touched the bike wrong, making his brother want to smack him. Merle would just laugh. Maggie approached slowly before clearing her throat. " Can I borrow Merle, Daryl?" she asked . Daryl just shrugged. Getting up off his knees, Merle sighedwearily.</p><p>Maggie led them over towards the cell block and sat down. " We need to talk."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess we do, girly," Merle agreed, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"We kissed merle! I kissed you, I..I don't know what that means to you but ..." Maggie spoke as she tried to breathe.</p><p>Merle looked at her. " What ya want from me sugar? Yeah, we kissed. It ain't no big thing really … unless ya liked it?" Merle said quietly.</p><p>Maggie smiled before shaking her head. "I … I did, but I'm confused. I hated you! But now, suddenly, I want you," Maggie whispered.</p><p>Merle could hear the confusion and outright bewilderment in her voice, and his gaze softened a bit. "What do ya want right now?" Merle asked.</p><p>Maggie took a breath as she collected her thoughts. "I wanna be friends to start ... and see where it goes," Maggie said, touching his arm.</p><p>"Okay, darlin," merle nodded.</p><p>*twd*</p><p>So for the next couple weeks, Merle and Maggie would hang out. Sometimes with Carol or Daryl, though Daryl was always laughing at Merle. So that hadn't really helped. Maggie smiled as she remembered when Daryl and Merle got into it over something stupid. Rick had been involved due to him asking Daryl to watch Merle around the girls. And Merle lost it . She kept forgettingMerle had a temper. A nasty one at that. So for those weeks they got to know each other. Merle told her little bits about his life before everything died and she talked about the farm. They were slowly becoming friends .</p><p>Merle still pushed people's buttons. Rick had refused one of Merle's ideas simply because it had come from Merle. With the governor still out there, nowhere was safe. Merle wanted to find a more secure building for them. Rick wanted to stay, and as always with those two, they'd gotten into a fight.</p><p>Merle won, but still lost. "It's a good plan! We can't stay here! " Merle snapped. Daryl looked at him, agreeing. Carol and Hershel nodded. Rick was having none of it though. Glaring Merle leaned against the back wall.</p><p>"We can fight! We don't need to run!" Rick shouted.</p><p>Merle just scoffed, looking at Grimes with hate-filled, icy blue orbs. "You're gonna get us all killed." Merle spoke calmly .</p><p>Later that day, Rick took Daryl aside, wanting to speak with him about Merle. Daryl wasn't looking forward to this talk. Walking towards Rick, Daryl sighed when he saw the whole group minus Merle." What's this about,"Daryl asked as he approached. Rick was looking at the ground. "Well!?" He demanded.</p><p>Moving toward daryl Hershel tried to reason with him. "Your brother is a danger to us all. He kissed Maggie and now she and Glenn aren't together. He threatenedRick," Hershel finished.</p><p>Carol was the next to scoff at that. "He threatens Rickbasically every time they're near each other. Never follows through though," Carol snapped, clearly tired of Rick's hatred for Merle.</p><p>Rick sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "Daryl, you don't need him. You're doing great without him in your life," Sasha spoke up.</p><p>Daryl glared at Sasha but Tyreese beat him to Merle's defense . " So what, you don't need me!?" he demanded. Sasha was taken aback by Tyreese's outburst.</p><p>Sasha looked ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, Daryl," she said before sitting down again. Daryl grunted, ignoring her.</p><p>"Merle and me ... we're a package deal, Rick," Daryl said flatly. Daryl was tired of choosing the group over his own blood. Shaking his head, Daryl moved, wanting away from these people. "Y'all wanna kick my blood out all cause you don't like him. You left him to die! Course he's gonna wanna kill ya! Y'all are all assholes!" Daryl was shouting now and the group shrank back.</p><p>Maggie had been quiet for the whole shouting match. She didn't agree with Rick or her father, not really knowing why her daddy was suddenly against Merle. With the governor still out there, they could use all the help they could get.</p><p>Merle had been a sergeant in the Army before all this. Maggie thought they could use his training . Maybe even secure the prison better. She could still hearDaryl and Rick at each other's throats, yelling and fighting. Sighing, Maggie sat down, glaring at theground. This was getting them nowhere! Fighting with each other instead of dealing with the Governor.</p><p>Everyone froze hearing a gunshot. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in," Merle's thick southern drawl echoed through the yard. Merle walked toward them and Rick raised his gun only to be punched by Merle.</p><p>He knocked Rick down, stepping over him as he headed for Daryl. "Now, I don know 'bout y'all, but if I go, baby brother comes with," Merle started, glaring at everyone but Carol, Maggie and Beth. Sasha went to move towards him, but Merle's gun went to her temple. " I don't think so sugar," he drawled out.</p><p>Tyreese froze, pulling his sister back, away from the pissed off Dixon. Merle looked around at the group. "The dang governor is at our damn door and y'all are fightin' 'bout how to kick me out!" Merle growled.</p><p>Glenn glared, stomping toward him. "I'll never forgive you for beating the shit outta me! Rick told me not too! And I'm not going to. I want you gone! You gave Maggie to a rapist! " Glenn yelled.</p><p>Merle punched him so fast, no one saw it coming. Daryl had to yank Merle back into him. "Merle, he ain't worth it!" Daryl said, pushing on Merle's chest.</p><p>"I'll stomp yer ass, chinaman!" Merle yelled, but letDaryl push him away.</p><p>Rick was slowly standing. "Glenn's right, you gave Maggie to a rapist! " Rick said, gun aimed at him.</p><p>Merle looked at Rick, narrowing his eyes. "Whose fault is it that the sick bastard found me?" Merle asked calmly. Daryl thought he was speaking <em>too </em>calmly. Rick looked at the ground.</p><p>Beth was the one to speak. "He's right, Rick. It's your fault the Governor found Merle. If you hadn't left him behind, he would have been with you and the governor never would have found him," Beth said, her arms crossed.</p><p> </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two : aftermath.</p><p>After the Fight with the group, Rick stormed off toward his cell. Sulking due to the group defending merle, mostly it was beth and Maggie. Glenn hated merle, he stole Maggie from him. Rick sighed, sitting down. He needed the group on his side and united. This fighting all the time wasn't gonna work. Rick walked down to their makeshift kitchen , beth was smiling and blushing at daryl. Shaking his head, Rick passed them to find Michonne.</p><p>Daryl watched from his spot next to merle, as Rick stormed passed them. Sulking off somewhere. Shaking his head, the hunter looked at merle. Elbowing his side lightly. Daryl got Merle's attention. Merle looked at his brother an shrugged. He didn't know what Grimes was up to. With Rick angry at most the group, due to the fight about how merle was found with the governor. Daryl knew something had to be done about the man. Meaning another meeting was needed. Daryl thought. If what merle said was true, then the governor wouldn't care about just merle. He'd want the prison and they could either fight for it or look for another place.</p><p>So he decided to talk to merle about his old boot camp. Merle laughed at the idea. But he agreed, the boot camp was gated with iron bar fences. And had its own genorator. Which meant hot water and lights. Merle counted the months and smirked. Saying it would of been empty when the breakout hit. Daryl smirked , slapping his back. Guess it was time for another time with Rick and the group.</p><p>Merle followed daryl, while they looked for rick. The group was all in the cell block. Carol was holding herself. While beth looked scared. Looking around , merle found Maggie and quickly closed the distance. Daryl brought Rick to the group, snarling as he shoved the man. Carl was holding Judith. He glared at his dad.</p><p>"Look, merle remember a good place for us. His old boot camp." Daryl started.</p><p>Ricks head shot up at that. He glared at merle. "No! We're safe here!" Rick yelled.</p><p>Merle stood, towering over the man. " We live in filth! With walkers next door! , The camp is empty and locked up. Iron barred fencing." Merle spoke.</p><p>Beth looked at Maggie. " We can't keep living like this." She said softly.</p><p>Maggie nodded, taking her sisters hand. She looked to her daddy, who nodded smiling at her. Maggie beamed and then looked at the group, each person was looking g at Rick, waiting. She huffed, they already heard his vote. Daryl had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at ricks back.</p><p>"Im not getting killed in a fire fight that will draw every walker from the state here." Daryl said.</p><p>Rick nodded, not looking at the group. He knew this boot camp was the best option for everyone. So he agreed and the group left to start packing the cars. Rick and daryl packed Judith's baby crib and things in Daryl's truck. Merle's bike was strapped to another truck. They packed everything they needed. The guns were seperated to each driver. They soon moved out. Merle was the lead car with daryl behind him. Maggie was sitting next to him, looking out the window.</p><p>~<strong>TWD~</strong></p><p>A week , it took them to reach the camp in a week. Walkers had ambushed them on almost all there breaks. Merle pulled up toward the gate , typed in his code and the gate opened. The cars drove in and parked in a circle. Daryl stepped out of his truck with beth. As the other group members slowly followed. It was quiet. Nothing was here, just like merle said. Merle walked around the camp heading for the armory. Daryl followed him. They put all the guns on the bench to be cleaned. When they returned, the group was setting up tents in a circle. While the leaders, opened up the cabins and checked the rooms.</p><p>Merle walked into a cabin, putting his stuff in the corner. Once the generator was working , everyone started running for cabins. Choosing the cabins they wanted.</p><p>After that, merle stood with Rick , Hershel and daryl. They were leaning over a car hood, map laying in front of them. Merle wanted to Walker proof the base. Rick thought that was a good idea. Walker proofing the base would be good for them. They talked about making a walking plank on the side of the fences. Rick nodded.</p><p>"This is gonna work." Rick commented.</p><p>Daryl smiled, before leaving to find merle. He found him in the food closet. They just stood there, checking what was good. And what wasn't.</p><p>
  <strong>~TWD~</strong>
</p><p>Maggie walked around the camp, they had set up their tents while most the men looked for the fuse boxes. She looked over near a cabin, and saw daryl and merle going through something. She laughed seeing the frustrated look on Merle's face. She decided to walk over and help.</p><p>Walking into the room, Maggie laughed at seeing the two brothers fight over the canns, stepping between them , Maggie grabbed a can of beans.</p><p>"Let's sort the fruit, and veggies and put them in the kitchen." Maggie offered, smirking at both Dixon's.</p><p>Daryl glared at merle, nodding to Maggie and set to work of seperating the canns while Merle did the box goods. Maggie looked around the storage room.</p><p>"Merle, why is the cabins more like living space." Maggie asked.</p><p>Merle smiled at her, looking toward her. Setting the food down.</p><p>"Cus, this is a home base where's the vets family would live." Merle replied.</p><p>Maggie smiled , hugging him before leaving to go bring food to the survivors. Merle and daryl counted the food, putting some in a box to go to group members.</p><p>Once that was finished, merle headed to the fuse boxes and put the lights and heat on. Daryl was out handing out food, blankets and keys. After that merle went back to the armory and passed out hand guns. Laughing when beth gave him a look. The redneck just smiled.</p><p>" Let's go" he said. Walking her to her cabin.</p><p>Merle walked beth to her cabin and then went to looking for Maggie. He found her in her cabin with glenn. Noddi g to chinaman, merle handed blankets and a set of keys to Maggie. She smiled and said thank you. Nodding to her , he turned to leave. Walking off he kicked a car breaking the glass.</p><p>Daryl watched from his cabin, shaking his head at his brother and laughed at the jealously merle was stormed toward the other side of the compound , rage was pour off him in waves. He just didn't get it. She hugged him, she had wanted to go slow. Start out as friends and now she's what back with chinaman, merle stormed off glaring at Rick as he passed him.</p><p>Later that night, merle laid on his bed. The others had turned in for the night to unpack and set up their cabins. Merle had nearly trashed his cabin in his anger at Maggie leading him to believe they had a chance. She had said to go slow and see where it took them. Sighing , he turned over and went to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>~TWD~</strong>
</p><p>Maggie paced her room, after glenn had helped her unpack. She had sent him on his way though he didn't want to leave but Maggie told him they were over. Maggie really wanted to get to know Merle better. After the redneck brought her the keys to the cabin. And watched him storm off, she wanted to go after him but didn't know if she should. We're they that close yet? Where she could calm him down And talk him out of his rage.</p><p>Walking over to Daryl's cabin, Maggie knew he was the best to Answer these questions. Daryl knew merle the most, they were brothers after all. They'd been through everything together, so maggie headed over to daryl. Walking up the path toward the main cabins. Getting to Daryl's door, Maggie knocked three times. Once he answered the door, she burst in asking him Questions and telling him what happen earlier, the poor man was still rubbing his eyes an yawning , looking at her with a blank look.</p><p>Maggie paced her room, after glenn had helped her unpack. She had sent him on his way though he didn't want to leave but Maggie told him they were over. Maggie really wanted to get to know Merle better. After the redneck brought her the keys to the cabin. And watched him storm off, she wanted to go after him but didn't know if she should. We're they that close yet? Where she could calm him down And talk him out of his rage.</p><p>Walking over to Daryl's cabin, Maggie knew he was the bestfq mlnswer these questions. Daryl knew merle the most, they were brothers after all. They'd been through everything together, so maggie headed over to daryl. Walking up the path toward the main cabins. Getting to Daryl's door, Maggie knocked three times. Once he answered the door, she burst in asking him Questions and telling him what happen earlier, the poor man was still rubbing his eyes an yawning , looking at her with a blank look.</p><p>Maggie took a deep breath and moved to sit on Daryl's chair. Daryl looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"You woke mah, ta talk bout mah brotha." Daryl drawled out, his southern accent think from sleep.</p><p>Maggie blushed and looked away from him for a few minutes .</p><p>"Im sorry daryl, but I just needed someone to talk too" Maggie whispered.</p><p>Daryl sighed, looking at her. Daryl calmed her fears as he moved to sit on his bed. Looking at Maggie, daryl smiled at her while she bit her lip looking nervous. Getting her attention. Daryl told her everything about merle.</p><p>"When he gets real feelings Fer someone. He's in it. Seein ya with glenn made him jealous and insecure." Daryl spoke quietly.</p><p>Maggie looked at daryl in shock. She needed to talk to merle. Standing she ran toward the door. "Thanks daryl!" She yelled over her shoulder. Running back down the path she took a turn though the trees that were within the compound and headed toward Merle's Cabin. She ran up the steps to the door and knocked repeatedly.</p><p>
  <strong>~TWD~</strong>
</p><p>Merle was sleeping soundly sorta, thinking about Maggie and the group. He was hoping Rick would stop glaring at him now but the ex cop just didn't like him oh well, merle didn't give a shit. When merle found Maggie in her cabin with glenn. Merle nearly lost it. He really liked the gal, not that he'd admit it to anyone.</p><p>Standing, the ex Marine went to his kitchen and made some coffee. Moving toward the window, he looked out toward the gates and saw Rick on watch. A fire was going next to him and merle noticed Carol with him. Moving from the window, merle walked to his room when he heard banging on his door. Great now what, he thought He went to the door and am opened it.</p><p>Seeing Maggie standing there , gave merle pause. He stepped aside, letting her in. Moving to shut the door. Merle walked her to main room and sat down, looking at her oddly. Crossing his arms over his chest, merle sat down before asking her what she wanted.</p><p>.needed to talk to you?" Maggie started, sitting across from him.</p><p>Merle nodded and motioned for her to continue. Waving his arm at her lightly.</p><p>Maggie sighed, knowing this was going to be hard. But knew she needed to do this. She had to set him straight about where they stood. And where they were going.</p><p>"What you saw at my cabin. Glenn was just helping me unpack, I didn't want to ask you cause you were busy." Maggie says, moving closer to him.</p><p>Merle thought over what she was saying and sighed. She had a point, he didnt really look into what was going on. All he saw was glenn and assumed. Looking away from Maggie, merle stood up an walked toward the window.</p><p>"Ah wasnt asking" merle said defensively.</p><p>Sighing again, Maggie stood up and moved over to merle slowly closing the distance between them. Reaching him in some short stepps , Maggie wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him. Pressing her front to his back. Merle stiffened at the soft touch of her body. He slowly relaxed and sighed. Maggie squeezed his middle and kissed his back lightly.</p><p>Maggie just held him until merle moved her in front of him, he wrapped his arms around d her waist firmly and they just stood their watching the moon. They saw the watch shift, daryl headed for the fire pit to release Rick who was talking asleep. Merle chuckled shaking his head lightly. Knowing they'd need a better watch shifts for tomorrow night. Merle kissed Maggie's cheek and lead her back toward the door.</p><p>"It's late darlin. Let's talk in the mornin." Merle asked.</p><p>"Goodnight merle" she whispered.</p><p>Goodnight Darlin" merle drawled.</p><p>Maggie smiled as they walked to the front door of the cabin. Merle kissed her gently, holding her tightly before letting her go. She walked down the path , smiling brightly as she headed to her own cabin. Walking in the cabin. Maggie looked around at the compound. Once they got everything settled and secured the gate more this could be home. They had food shelter and plenty of supplies. Smiling, Maggie headed towards her room. Changing for bed, she headed into her bed and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors note **********</p><p>Chapter one done , chapter 2 will be up once I find a beta reader hope every one likes my story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>